


Of Apple Pies And Autumn

by NightfireRed



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/pseuds/NightfireRed
Summary: Just another DannyDog fluff no one wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for this. After a long time of posting nothing, I came back with this sorry excuse of a fanfic. I do have something big and angsty and sad stored for you guys, but I need time to plan the plot properly.   
> For now, hopefully, you`ll enjoy this short story :)
> 
> Love you all!

Apple pie. Or, well, cinnamon crumble apple pie, to be precise.   
  
There`s no music, TV set is switched off, the only sounds in the whole apartment are the cluttering of utensils in the kitchen and distant background music of big city life. You know, all random sirens here and there, rustling of tires on the road, sound of breaking glass, voices…  
  
Danny is not the type of a person who is all good at housekeeping and stuff. But he can bake. Good enough for everyone who has ever tied his baking to keep on living afterwards.   
It`s not even close to Halloween time, but he found himself wanting to do all the stereotypical activities like watching movies while drinking pumpkin spiced beverages and reading books in a candle lit room. It makes him sick sometimes, he can`t help being so soft and kind. These character traits dramatically distinguish him from all of his closest friends (who also ever so often make fun of him for that, in a non-violent way, of course). Danny is like a kitten in a world of pitbulls.   
Thing is, there`s no one he can spend these long autumn (yeah, he`s well aware that it`s 80 F in LA but the calendar says it`s autumn, so stfu) nights with. Well until a week ago there was one guy. His bandmate, his best friend (?).   
  
The beeping sound of a voicemail once again startles Danny (was it a fifth or seventh time this night?). He sighs tiredly, the determination of the caller doesn`t surprise him, he knows that guy for a while now, after all.   
Basically, all the left messages carry the same content. “I`m sorry”, “It wasn`t what it looked like”, “Please, pick up the phone”, “Give me one shot to explain myself”, “I didn`t mean it”…  
  
He doesn`t know exactly why he hasn`t switched the damn voicemail off already, maybe deep inside he hopes for something. Something he is not sure of himself.  
  
“Hey again… Well, since I don`t see any other way to get the message to you.  I`ll just tell you what happened then. Just like in some shitty romcom, really. It`s nothing funny about the whole situation, though. I feel so stupid, damn…”  
  
Danny slams the refrigerator door closed way too fast, some fridge magnets slid down a bit, then cleans the countertops from flour and starts mixing ingredients for the filling.   
Peeled, cored, and sliced apples, brown sugar, flour, grounded cinnamon, melted butter…. He can do it with his eyes closed now, really.  
  
“….and you know how it happens, bad timing, you turned around right when she was all over me. What did I have to do? I`m not the guy who punches girls, you know? These fangirls are nuts crazy sometimes! So… Then you left, I tried to find you. I really did. And Danny, so you know, I never kissed her back. It`s the last thing I wanted…”  
  
The dough is evenly rolled out and placed in a round baking case. The amount of filling is just right. Danny takes extra time to lay out the grid on top.   
  
Preheated oven – checked, 350 F – checked, rack – checked.   
  
“…I know I`ve made bad decisions, and the amount of alcohol I had that night has nothing to do with it, and, I want you to know that I`m sorry. I really am. It doesn`t change the fact that I`d like us to be mor-”  
“You have 40 minutes,” says Danny after picking up the phone.   
“What?” Jorel`s voice on the other end sounds surprised and nervous.   
“If you wanna come over, of course. In 40 minutes.”  
  
Danny ends the call and starts cleaning the kitchen way too meticulously even for his own liking.   
  
Third cigarette is finished by the time the oven timer dings gently. Danny leaves the balcony door leading to the fire escape open and returns to the kitchen.   
The pie looks illegally seducing. Never mentioning that it smells divine. He leaves it on the countertop to cool down.  
  
In 20 more minutes light knocking on the door brings Danny back down to earth, he was too deep in his own thoughts while unpacking the baggage (it`s been several days already since the band came back home from another festival).   
  
The moment he opens the door Jorel inhales sharply to say something but Danny shushes him and silently gestures to come in.   
No one says anything while they have a smoke on the balcony, just nonverbal communication. Jorel keeps on chewing his bottom lip nervously in between taking drags.   
When Jay doesn`t see (of course he pretends that he doesn`t) Danny steals glances at him, his eyes are full of a wild mixture of desire and irritation.   
  
“I fucked up…” Jorel`s voice sounds raspy and quiet. If not bitter.   
“I know,” Danny tries his best to sound cool and nonchalant but fails blatantly. “Never do that again.”  
“So, apple pie then?” asks Jay with a hope in his voice.  
“Yup…” Danny butts out the cigarette and stands up. It is getting chilly outside. “Come on.”  
  
Jay obediently follows his bandmate back to the kitchen. Oh has this kitchen witnessed so much, and equally as much it will.   
  
“I do love when you cook. Always tastes nice.”  
Danny smiles proudly at the praise and for the first time during this night looks at Jorel, their eyes meet.   
  
Now they both smile.   
  
What happens next is really predictable and clichéd. They have sex. In the kitchen. All about gentle kisses and sweet nothings. Danny loves this kind of clichés.   
  
It`s not the first time they spend the night together like this, they`ve been friends with benefits for more than a year now. And right from the beginning they both knew that they`ve been nothing but hiding behind this term only because they were afraid of admitting that there is something more happening between them. Something dark and unexplored yet.   
  
Their new stage of relationship (which lasts for a bit more than a week now) was marked by the fight already.   
They never can do anything right.  
  
But none of them seems to be worried about this fact. As long as they are together and have delicious apple pie for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated, as always :P


End file.
